Broken
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: My first songfic. Personally, I don't like it. I'm embarrassed to read it. Still on here for old times sake.


**Ok guys! My first ever songfic here! Woot! Please review! This is pretty much just about Raven. Kinda BBxRae, but not really. Oh well. I just heard this song and it surprised me that there were no songfics of it or AMVs of it for Teen Titans on Youtube, either! I just thought it fit Raven well.**

**Song: Break Me Down**

**Artist: Red**

**ugh...do i HAVE to say the disclaimer?**

**logical part of my mind that is very small: yes!**

**FINE! idonotowntheteentitansinanywaynorwillieverbutiwishididsoicouldmakeitneverendandtherewouldbemorebbxrae, HAPPY?!**

**logical part of my mind that is very small: ......**

**ONTO THE SONGFIC! ;D**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_A long day alone,_

_the emptiness, is so real._

Raven lay on her bed, curled with the sheets wrapped around her. She hadn't spoken to her friends all day. Why would they want to talk to her? They knew now. The Prophecy. That she was just a portal going to be used to destroy the world. She wouldn't be surprised if they asked her to leave and not come back. The thought made her feel hollow. Empty. She curled up tighter, trying to not think about that.

_Never having peace of mind,_

She tried to meditate, but her mind was racing. Her emotions were all going crazy. And every time she finally started to calm down, he was there. Trigon, reminding her of the Prophecy she wanted nothing more than to escape from.

_Running from, what I can't see._

She ran. That was all she could do was run. Slade was behind her, she could feel it, keeping himself hidden in the shadows so she couldn't see him. No matter what she did, he followed. So she kept running, trying desperately to escape.

_And there is no where left to hide,_

"No," she whispered, staring in horror at the vision Arella had shown her. Azarath in flames, Trigon's evil laugh echoing through the ruins. Azarath had been her last hope of getting away. Back on Earth, Slade was waiting for her. Realization hit her hard. There was no place left for her to hide.

_Turn and face these empty eyes._

She was done running. Throwing her hands to the side, Slade slammed against the wall so hard it crumbled slightly. No more running, no more hiding. If he wanted to be the messenger, fine. It was time to face this. And she was going to make Slade sorry he ever agreed to deliver this damn Prophecy.

_All alone,_

_heart untold,_

Raven walked alone up the staircase, her friends pleading yells behind her as they tried in vain to break through the force field she had put up. She held the lucky penny Beast Boy had given her earlier tightly in her hand, regretting that it had to end this way. So much left unsaid, but the time had come. The Prophecy was to be fulfilled.

_Trying to find,_

_Break me down!_

_Replace this fear inside,_

_Take this nothingness from me._

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said softly from the other side of her door.

"Why?" Raven asked, "You're not the one who-"

"No, I'm sorry he broke your heart," Beast Boy said back. A few moments of silence before Raven's door slid open and she pulled him into a tight hug, feeling the terrible emptiness from Malchoir's betrayal slowly begin to fade away.

_I want to find,_

_I want to shine,_

_I want to rise,_

_Break me down._

_I try and find myself,_

_I find this stranger trapped inside._

Rage glared up at her, hatred burning in her four blood red eyes. Raven wondered how she had escaped. How long had she kept this emotion trapped inside her? This terrible half of herself that she never wanted her friends to see. This stranger they wouldn't recognize as a part of her?

_And I'll take one more step away,_

_from the face I used to recognize._

"Beast Boy?" Raven gasped. The door to his room had burst open, but instead of the small green prankster she was used to, a huge beast was now glaring down at her with deathly white eyes. Raven staggered back. This couldn't be Beast Boy, could it? The creature roared viciously and lifted its claws. Raven's scream was cut off as she felt something hit the side of her head and everything went black.

_Familiar shadows closing in,_

_suffocating fear descends._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath M-metrion-" Raven's chants were cut of by her fit of coughing as she felt smoke fill her lungs. Gasping, she clutched her throat as opened her eyes. Her room seemed to be filled with fire. Her father's deep voice echoed around her, telling her once again of the terrible Prophecy she must fulfill. She couldn't breath through the smoke, and fear was causing her mind to stop thinking straight. The mark of Scath burned brightly in front of her, darkness tinging her vision, threatening to close in on her...

_It comes alive,_

_uncovered eyes._

"The Earth is mine!" Trigon roared. The Titans stared up at the red demon in horror. He had finally been brought to life, having destroyed Raven while using her as a portal. Four terrible blood red eyes bored into them. The end had come.

_I'm trying to find,_

_Break me down!_

_Replace this fear inside,_

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid,_ Raven told herself. Lightning flashed outside. She walked slowly down the hallway with the only other remaining Titan, Cyborg. She looked behind her and her eyes widened. He was gone. She was alone. Fear clawed at her as a huge black demon bird rounded the corner and flew straight at her.....

_Take this nothingness from me._

_I want to find,_

_I want to shine,_

_I want to rise,_

_Break me down!_

_Replace this fear inside!_

_Take this nothingness from me._

_I want to find,_

_I want to shine,_

_I want to rise,_

_Break me down......_

_Break me down!_

_I want to find._

_I want to shine._

_I want to rise._

_Break me down!_

_I want to find._

_I want to shine._

_I want to rise._

_Break me down!_

_Break Me!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review guys! Flames are even acceptable! this is my first songfic, so i know its probably not that good. but i thought i did ok. maybe when i get better i'll redo this so its better. Again, please please, PLEASE review! thanks for reading!**

* * *


End file.
